


World of Shenanigans

by Xarnluz



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Mika learns what ERP is all about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xarnluz/pseuds/Xarnluz
Summary: Koga gets Mika hooked on an MMO and Mika learns what addiction does to a man.
Relationships: Kagehira Mika/Oogami Kouga
Kudos: 15
Collections: Enstars Rarepair Week





	World of Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Preface with I've never dabbled myself even playing the game for 14 years but Koga is afraid of nothing!

"Ya got any gold left on ya?" Mika asks through the headset Shu got for him for voice calls. His speakers just weren't cutting it and his laptop mic was awful at picking up anything besides the whirling of the overworked fan.

He could hear rapid clicking on the other end. 

"Give me a sec, this guy's at 20%." 

With his mouse he moves the camera angle around and sees a humanoid wolf taking shots at a goblin. They're on the outskirts of town just out of earshot of the guards. 

"Need a hand?" Mika offers. 

He hears a growl, and it wasn't the video game.

"Hell no. Then even if I win, I'll look like a loser. Two sec, he--fuck he just vanished." Mika could hear fists banging on a desk through the headphones. "Damn it! Where are you?!" 

"The guy?"

"No you, dumbass! How much you need?" 

Mika checks the vendor and counts on his fingers.

"Mm twenty-six gold for the mount. Thought I had enough but training was lots."

Mika sees the wolf ma-- wolverian (gotta stop calling it a wolf man; Koga hates it) run up to him and open trade. Gold and a few blue items Mika knows he can't use fill up the screen.

"Sell them in the market. I got enough on my other toons." Koga says, slightly less annoyed.

The two have been playing this game for roughly 2 days straight and Mika thinks he's starting to like it. Koga got him into it before the new stuff came out next month so they could play together. It had demons and elves and cute little gnomes and he could play with a bunch of people at once. The new stuff looked really cool with the afterlife and vampire things so Mika was all for it when Koga asked if he could use his 'recruit-a-pal' code.

"Cool, now you can fly so let's go exploring!" Koga suggests. " ‘sides quests and those boss fights some people just like to sit and fish in random ponds or farm professions."

Mika didn't know what any of that meant. Farming? He doesn't remember picking up that skill. But whatever. He would just follow Koga's lead. He only died twice so far doing that.

Once was running off a cliff after Koga showed him how to auto-run. He thought he was okay to check his backpack for a second but got lost in all the interface tabs that popped onto his screen instead. Mika just saw his character fall into oblivion. He didn't know what was louder: his scream or Koga laughing in his ears. Mika learned how to use the help function that day to recover his nearly lost forever body. 

The second time was his first dungeon after not remembering to turn his demon pet's taunt off. All the enemies would pick at Mika's wolfma--wolverian until the healer just stopped bothering to heal his noob self. He got better after that... a little.

Finding the item in his backpack, Mika right-clicks and mounts up on his new bird. He follows Koga's instructions to press space to fly and using both mouse buttons to steer and together they fly off into the sunset.

Everything seems so tiny when he looks down. He can see how pretty the river that flows under the bridge is, and the tiny NPCs who just chill and fish in the water without a care. He can even see a couple players sitting along with them and casting their own lines. It was like the city was alive. Mika guesses it kind of is with all these players from around the world running around and blowing up the chat boxes with rares to sell or raids to fill. 

Passing the stone gates Mika notices a hidden cabin in the mountains. Curiosity winning out, he banks towards it and lands just before the tree path.

"Nnah Oogami-kun, ever been in here?" He asks, already walking towards the cute little house.

Mika hears the plop of Koga's dragon landing somewhere close before his chat box starts filling up once more with orange text he wasn't familiar with.

_Elisada removes her gold stitched robes and joins you in bed._

_Devvran places his thick callused hand upon your breast._

"D-do people have s-sssex in here?!" Mika yells through his mic, surprising even himself. He immediately stops running towards the cabin, now deemed Love Shack. 

Mika hears Koga start up a bunch of sentences only to let them taper out with no substance.

"No, but yeah, I mean you CAN...kinda. If ya know where to go .. y'know?" 

"Hnnn," is all Mika replies with. He thought this was a game about war and adventure. Not titty grabbing hot dogging shenanigans. 

"Okay listen,"Koga clears his throat. "There's this thing called ERP. Erotic roleplay. So like … you make scenarios like normal RP stuff but … yeah it's more for the kinky shit."

"Are ya…one of 'em ? ERP?" Mika cautiously questions, whispering the latter. Not that he will judge him or anything! Maybe this was why Koga wanted him in the game. As a ... partner? Does Mika even know how to RP? He thinks he played one game of Dungeons & Dragons with Nakkun but he wasn't very good. He wasn't good at explaining stuff, he was more a doer. 

"First of all I am waaaaay more discreet about it 'kay? Like ya stick that shit in your whispers, not in general chat!" Koga starts. "Second! Ya know how much gold a hot chick can get ya?! There's this inn down the road that's a hot spot for players with tons of cash to just ask for a quickie and ya say a bunch of bullshit lines and bam got gold for the week."

"Oogami-kun does seem the type ta know how'da give people a good time."

"The fuck's that supposed to mean?" Koga spits. "Ya wanna keep exploring or what? You're high enough to get into that new dungeon too."

Mika agrees to the new dungeon and playing goes back to normal. Sort of. The thought of Koga being an erp-er stuck around a bit too long.

Mika stares at the character creation screen trying to think of a name. Needs to be something pretty for a pretty lady who's about to sell herself. 

Vallerya. 

Why was he doing this? It was a good question, but the short answer was: gold. Also he _may_ have thought about Koga doing it the last couple nights after Mika stumbled across a couple while playing alone and now his common sense and hormones were at war. One of them had pulled a hot one liner about biting the other’s neck and Mika’s thoughts immediately went to Koga’s toothy smirks an-- wait wait. The gold was desperately needed if he wanted to get that last piece of gear for his tier set.

It's been a month since Mika started the game and he was really invested. So invested that it was time to infiltrate the black market. Silverstone Inn. Level 1 human. Brunette with simple features. Robes off so people knew what she was about.

Walking into the poorly lit tavern Mika /flirts with the first guy he sees alone. He was rugged build. Salt and pepper hair, slight stubble. Also human. 

Said Male turns around and targets Vallerya. 

_Giill winks at Vallerya._

With an RP walk enabled, Giill saunters over to Vallerya and kneels before her.

_My lady, ‘tis a pleasure to see such beauty in a barren town such as this._

Oh shit. He was being fancy. Mika wasn't a fancy talker. Shu was the one with all that flower language, and no way was he ever in a situation like this for Mika to imitate. 

_Vallerya bows graciously. Her giant breasts bounce._

_Shall we escape this stuffy tavern to acquaint ourselves in private, m'lady?_

Mika doesn't respond, just nods and leads the way upstairs. Second door on the left leads to an empty bed where Vallerya casually sits.

Getting the scene going was a bit rough but Mika has seen enough porn to know how to over exaggerate a good time. His sentences might not be as well written as the man he's currently giving an e-job to but the dude hasn't left yet so that must mean something. 

_Giill motions for the young lady in the doorway to come forward. "You've been watching us for quite some time. Care to join?" He inquires._

Mika turns his camera around and notices a blonde female human in the doorway. Deiidra. Who was that? And no he didn't want to have her join them! It was embarrassing enough to virtually pleasure one guy. Not to mention half the time he might have been imagining what Koga would do. What he would do _to_ Koga. Would Koga have descriptive scenes or would he be straight to the point? Mika could see it going either way. Koga was a serious guy. He wouldn't half-ass a job, even one of being a virtual whore. 

Anyway! End of story, Mika did not know how to pleasure a woman. Men got turned on by straight forward text (he can testify) and that was all Mika was capable of doing. 

_Deiidra shakes her head at Giill._

_Deiidra waves at Vallerya._

_[Deiidra] whispers to [Vallerya]: finish up and meet me outside_

Mika reads the whisper and watches the blonde stranger leave. 

_Giill laments._

_Vallerya starts to rock her hips faster to gain Giill's attention._

Deed done. Gold traded. Mika exits with a /kiss and runs downstairs to the bar to see if he can find that Deiidra.

She's sitting at the counter with an <afk> sign above her head. Guess Mika took too long. He sends a message anyway asking what she needs him for only to get an instant reply.

_[Deiidra] whispers to [Vallerya]: check ur friends list dummy_

Mika does… and sees Koga's gamer tag beside the name Deiidra. Oh. That's embarrassing.

_[Vallerya] whispers to [Deiidra]: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE_

Instead of a reply, he receives a voice chat request and upon accepting is greeted to Koga's cackling. 

"Nnah, how could ya? 's embarrassin' thinkin' how ya saw all that."

"I told ya dude, keep that shit in whispers." Koga replies, holding back the last of his laughter. "Saw ya on a level 1 in the inn and thought I'd have a peek. Y'know if you needed the cash I could just lend ya some."

The radio silence from Mika's end said it all.

"Or if you wanted some e-snogging I could give ya pointers." The cockiness coming out of him only made Mika more flustered. So flustered he let out a squawk that sounded like death throes more than anything. 

"Now ya just bullyin' me Oogami-kun," Mika cries. "How long ya peeping for anyways?"

Koga hums.

"About the time your giant breasts bounced?" 

That was the beginning!!! 

"And ya let me go! Watched me sell m'self 'n let me go!" 

"Maybe I wanted to watch an e-virgin?" Koga lowered his voice playfully. "And okay _maybe_ I was a little curious at how horny you would take it. Props by the way." 

Mika mutes his mic before wailing at the ceiling. He took it too far then? He was never doing that again. For what? That tip didn't even cover half the tier piece. 

"So when can I book my appointment?" 

Mika takes a deep breath to calm himself. Play it cool. Don’t let him know you are actually sweating. Unmutes. 

"Feels like ya flirtin' with me. Gonna cost ya y'know. [Flaming Tiara of Gorganth] cost." 

Koga whistles and makes a sound like he's really thinking about it. 

"Does that include in-home service?"

Oh God. Koga was flirting with him. That was a snoggle date invite. Did Mika have the gall to follow through? Did he want to? Common sense and hormones at war and the hormones were winning.

"Your place? Night before raid night?" Mika suggests. Well there he goes. Selling himself for ingame currency. He's reached peak gamer. Only took a month of playing. 

"Deal." 

Mika wonders where the line between fiction and reality crossed. 

**Author's Note:**

> My brainstorm of class 2B playing WoW together turned into mkkg just messing around, but that's what gaming is really for anyway.
> 
> Find me @ JessOogami for more quality content.


End file.
